Against Magic
by angelaki13
Summary: Mirajane is drawn to the man who introduced himself as Arthur Kirkland upon joining Fairy Tail. She can only speculate about his power, and the secrets he hides. (Crappy summary, I know.)


Trully impressing Mirajane Strauss was something many thought was something nearly impossible to achieve, Mirajane herself included.

That is, until the day Arthur had joined their guild.

He was a young man that claimed to be twenty three years of age, possessing a form of Arcane magic, the Sight, the ability to tell how magic manifestated to anyone. It wasn't offensive magic, but certainly useful. And of course, everyone was welcome to join Fairy Tail.

It was strange, Mirajane noted to herself, how Arthur could, from time to time, assist Levy with her runes, even though his magic seemed to be so much different. The way he held a sword against Erza when she once expressed the need to practice. When he made a small ice sculpture, shaped much like their isignia withouht the use of Ice Make magic, like Gray's. She couldn't of course forget the time he sang while Gajeel played with his guitar. His voice came out rough, fitting with the sound, but it still sounded beautiful, as if it was infused with magic itself. He sang once with her too, a duet Lucy wrote on the spot, and she almost lost her breath on how calming and sweet his voice came out.

Two things made her curious about him.

One. Leo, whenever was around, was slightly formal towards Arthur, and that was out of character from him. Aries, too, seemed to be acting less shy. As if they had met before, or somehow, they were connected.

Two, and most peculiar, was his touch. She first discovered when she offered her hand for a welcoming handshake. The moment their hands touched, they both instictively withdrew their hands. Mira felt as if she had put her hand in the fireplace, and held burning coal on her palm tightly. Arthur excused himself and ran outside.

Those thoughts were plaguing her mind, until she heard voices from outside. One was Lucy, and she was yelling, filled with rage. The other, trying to calm her down, was definately Arthur. And the person they were up to...

Angel.

But how could that be? Was Angel alive, all that time? And she had no more her keys, Lucy took them from her -and the twin spirits wouldn't be more happier to be with her- so, how was she going to fight?

Mirajane was focused on Arthur. He was the one who couldn't defend himself, after all, since his magic wasn't offensive like hers.

Arthur was carefully eyeing Angel, both Lucy and Mira thought he was trying to figure out her new magic, if she possessed one. He frowned, while motioning Lucy to leave.

''But you can't fight!'' Lucy argued, while taking out Leo's key.

''Trust me.'' he replied, and Lucy felt she had to retreat.

Arthur glared at Angel. Fairy Tail had become his family from the moment he arrived in Fiore, and he wasn't letting anyone harm his family. He had no choice but to reveal his true magic. Because the Sight wasn't his true magic. That was a gift he had in his own world. In Fiore, a new ability has awakened within him.

Arthur was surrounded by a bright light of unknown origin, silvery blue, and it seemed to be coming from somewhere close to Arthur.

When she could be able to see again, she was more than surprised on what she saw.

Arthur was clad in white clothing, so white it reflected the sunlight. She guessed it had to be some sort of suit, like the green one he was wearing when they first met. He seemed to be floating, barefoot, just a few inches above the ground. Mira was wondering how he did it, until she took a second glance at him, she noticed a pair of pure white wings coming from his back.

That made a few things more confusing, and others were cleared.

What was his true magic, Sight or Angel Soul? And how did he obtain the other?

For now, Mira had no choice but to watch, as Arthur unseathed his blade, never breaking eye contact with Angel, who muttered over and oveer again that one word that had become her obsession. She wasn't afraid of dying, no, and above all, by the one being she craved to see the most.

And Arthur didn't show any hesitation, and with a swift move, he pushed his blade on her stomach, killing her instanly, a merciful slaying.

''You shouldn't have been allowed to roam the land.'' he whispered to her fading spirit. ''May your soul be granted eternal rest.'' he added, before collapsing.

Mirajane ran back inside the guild, searching for someone to lift Arthur back inside, succefully finding Natsu and Gray, who stopped their fight in order to help their unconcious friend.

As he was put to rest, Mira's mind traced back on that first encounter. That burning she felt much have been a reaction between his Angel Soul and her Satan Soul. Angels and demons weren't supposed to get along after all, but she couldn't also deny the feelings she had developed for the mysterious blond over the days.

''So now you know.'' she heard a voice, not higher than a whisper, coming from somewhere close to her. Mira mentally scolded herself. She was thinking all those things while she forgot to leave Arthur's side!

''I didn't want you to know.'' he continued. ''Because, if there was the slight chance you'd feel the same way I do, you'd act the way you're acting right now.'' he reasoned.

''So, Takeover Magic is your real magic?'' she asked.

''Yes, and no.'' he smiled.

''I'm confused.'' she admitted.

''I'm sure you've figured it out already,'' he started, ''that I come from another world. And in case you're wondering, no, Edolas isn't my home world.'' he was quick enough to add. ''Though they have a few things in common, like a short supply of magic energy. In my world, magic doesn't manifest as one form or kind, it's more general.''

''So, the Sight you possess, it's different in your world?'' she asked.

He nodded. ''Having the Sight, in my world, means to detect magical beings, unseen to most. I suppose it went through some form of manifestation when I landed in Fiore.''

''And Angel Soul?'' she questioned.

''I can only make guesses on that.'' he replied. ''You see, in my world, I hold a special place among beings, human and non-human alike. My body itself is fused with ancient magic. I don't know how or why, but that's the truth.'' he replied.

Arthur noticed the light in her eyes. He smiled. ''I can tell you one secret, though you must never tell a single soul.''

''What is it?'' she asked.

''Some call me England.'' he confessed.

That time, Mirajane thought it was simply a nickname given by his friends.

Apologies if something's wrong on the Fairy Tail Part, I've watched only until the end of the Tenrou Island arc, and I know from my brother's spoilers about Angel appearing at a point.

Yes, there's a pairing, and it's England x Mirajane. Though you can see a bit of England x Lucy. If you squint. Hard.

In my mind, England would either have elemental magic -control water, much like Juvia- or takeover magic. And since there's much fanart of Angel!England already, why not work on that?

How England found himself on Fiore? I suppose it was a failed transportation spell, most likely interrupted by a certain person that finds a habbit on annoying him *glares at France*

Why Arthur can handle himself with Levi's runes? He knows runes from his/our world, I don't think there's much difference between the two types.

Why can he keep up against Erza? As a formet knight and pirate, do you think it's hard for him to fight? That, and Erza didn't go on her full against him.

Why the Celestial Spirits act different around him? I belive that nations have a certain aura around them that can influence others, and spirits somehow do notice that aura, while most seem to not to.

Why he's making ice sculptures? In an attempt to impress Mirajane, his love interest, duh. And we know how good England is with his hands. And by that, I meant NEEDLEWORK, where did your dirty minds go, perverts?

And what about rocking with Gajeel and singing with Mirajane? England was a punk, of course he's still got it. As for the whole singing part, it's a headcannon of mine that England has one of the best singing voices among the nations -others are Japan, Romano, and Canada.

And I know that it sounds extremely CLICHE, but it makes sense for England and Mira to feel their hands burning as a reaction to their 'opposite' magic.

Did I forget something? No? If you think so, comment and let me know.


End file.
